


Her

by SilverChrysanth



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverChrysanth/pseuds/SilverChrysanth
Summary: The Hero of Kvatch often had many grateful citizens thanking her for her deeds, and one day, a guard finally has the chance to meet her.





	Her

I will never forget the first time I talked to her.

I stood just outside the city gates, almost forgetting to keep my shield up as I watched in awe as the Oblivion Gate came crashing down upon itself. As it imploded, I saw a figure emerge from the flames, stepping around the Deadra she slew minutes ago before entering. It was her.

The Hero of Kvatch, they called her. The savior of the last heir to the throne of the Empire.

She walked towards my brothers and I, the guards of Cheydinhal. She looked exhausted, but still her gait was strong and even, her sword steady in her hand, the best warrior in Cyrodil, possibly in all of Tamriel.

As she passed us, my brothers cheering and banging their swords on their shields at the defeat of another Gate, I somehow mustered my courage and found my voice.

“Thank you.”

She paused and looked at me, and even through her helm, I saw that she actually smiled. It was beautiful, and her tired red eyes twinkled.

“I am only doing what I can, as you do the same.” She then walked into the city, no doubt to one of the inns we housed. I wanted to follow, but I needed to stay at my post and make certain there were no more Deadra, and that another Gate wouldn’t open.

About an hour and a half later, another guard came to relieve me, and I rushed into the city, trying not to look like I was hurrying and be professional, but I wanted to find her before she left.

I checked the inns, and a few minutes later I found her, sitting at a table eating supper. She had taken her helmet off, which sat at her feet along with her gauntlets. At the sight of food, my stomach growled.

“Would you mind if I sat down?” I asked her.

The Dark Elf looked up at me, recognition sparking in her eyes. “Of course.” Another smile.

I sat in the chair opposite her, and the innkeeper walked up and I ordered mutton and a glass of water. No mead when I had another shift soon.

I took my own helmet off and put my shield down as she walked away to prepare it.

I cleared my throat, not wanting an awkward silence to ensue.

“Do you close those Gates often?”

She put down her fork. “All the time. It seems like there’s never an end to them.”

“How do you, you know, close them?”

She thought a moment. “Well, you go inside the Gate, and inside there are usually three or four large towers. You need to get inside the largest one, since that’s where the Gate’s anchor is. You just have to reach the top and remove the orb.”

“That sounds simple enough.”

She laughed slightly. “The terrain is quite dangerous, some of the plants try and grab you, and sometimes the air can be stifling to the point where you can hardly breathe. And that’s not the worst part.”

“The Deadra,” I guessed.

She nodded. “Sometimes, it takes a long time just to get to the tower. And the worst Deadra are usually inside.”

I also nodded. “My job sounds easy compared to that. I mostly deal with petty thievery and drunken brawls.”

“But you keep the people safe. You’re the last and most important line of defense between the Gates and the city.”

I shrugged. “It isn’t as glamorous as it sounds. The guards here don’t have too much trouble with the Gates, but whenever you come here, I never get the chance to use my sword arm. I’m not even part of the guards that go inside.”

The innkeeper came with my food then, and there was silence between her and I as we ate. I was almost three quarters done with my food when she finished. She stood and stretched.

“I think I’m going to rest for a few hours. I have a long journey tomorrow that I have to get back to.”

I stood, saluting her as she picked up her armor.

“Thank you for talking to me,” she said, suddenly serious.

I laughed. “I’m sure you always have people walking up to you expressing their gratitude.”

She shrugged. “Not as often as that, but sometimes it’s nice to just have a conversation, whatever the topic.”

I smiled. “Well, if you’re ever near Cheydinhal again and you’re in need of conversation, my post is usually at the south gate.”

She returned the smile. “I will remember that. Thank you, soldier.”

I suddenly felt like a fool. I hadn’t even introduced myself. “Oh, uh, my name is Harold.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you,” she said. “My name is Arith.”

I saluted her again as she walked up the stairs to the guest rooms. I then quickly finished my food and left, trying not to smile at her memory. Inspiration emanated from her; I couldn’t help but believe we could actually win against the Deadra when I was around her.

As I heard of victory after victory on her part, and as the battle in the Imperial City began and then ended in our favor, closing each and every Gate, I prayed to Akatosh that I would see her again.

But I never did. No one ever saw her again after that final battle.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an import from Fanfiction.net, written back in September of 2015. The Elder Scrolls series is my favorite fandom, so I figured this would be my first post here.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> -Silver


End file.
